


Bias 04

by TutuAlice



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuAlice/pseuds/TutuAlice
Summary: 凛下意识抱住这根“金色”稻草这个混蛋下流的从者！ヽ(ˋДˊ)ノ
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin, 金凛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bias 04

金色的恶劣从者毫不含蓄的话语直接让凛烧的浑身发烫，脑子似乎都不太清楚了：“哈？补、补魔……？！”今晚发生的契约关系果然是一场梦吧、一个糟糕透顶的噩梦！

王环视四周，房屋与十年前相差无几，但浮夸的装饰品却少了许多，以前不值得一瞧的劣酒都被搬得干干净净，无一不显示着主人家的凋敝。房间倒是整洁，但空气中仍残留着劣等从者遗留的魔力痕迹让王皱了眉头。

“果然是个杂修，破屋不仅破旧，竟连空气都如此浑浊？难不成想以贫穷示王以期得到王的赏赐？无妨，王一向仁慈，做的好得话得到赏赐也不是不可以喔？”吉尔伽美什俯下身，呼吸喷洒在凛的脸上，满意的看着女孩越烧越红的脸，手有意无意撩拨着通红的耳垂。

低沉的嗓音，不同往日腥凶的红瞳，身体传来奇怪的痒意让凛恍惚了起来，御主是需要给servant供给魔力的吧，何况是个浑身闪光的从者，魔力消耗一定很大吧……唔那要如何补充呢？凛陷入思考，从者张合的嘴似乎又要吐出什么令人羞耻的话语，嘛真是下流又恶劣的从者，总、总之先堵住这张可恶的嘴！

被撩拨到无力下垂的手突然发力环住吉尔伽美什的腰，几乎是凶狠的啃上了王的嘴唇，堵住了王的发难，凶狠却又不得要领。吉尔伽美什被这青涩的吻法取悦了，顺势将人压在床上方便自己索取。

王就像一只雄狮漫不经心的巡视着自己的领地，舌头慢慢的搅弄着女孩的口腔，掠夺她的空气，有一口无一口轻咬着女陔的嘴唇惩罚其对王的无礼。远坂凛被王吃的死死的，鼻子忘记呼吸，缺氧让女孩逐渐失去理智。手轻轻摩挲的女孩纤细的腰，让凛缺氧的同时也产生几许快感，一种被掠夺的快感，津液被卷走，呼吸被抢夺，身体上游走的手掌提醒着自己正在被侵犯的事实。

“嗯啊……哈……唔！”求饶的话也被吞并，快感支配着她的身体，她就像溺水之人紧紧抱着这根“黄金”的稻草，微微颤抖的身体祈求着从王这里得到氧气。

坏心眼的王并没有提醒凛用鼻子呼吸，心安理得的享受着猎物颤抖舌尖奉上充沛的魔力，身体无意识轻蹭着讨好自己，陷入情欲中的女孩取悦着王，王也大方将许些氧气渡给凛。

上衣撩起一半，雪白的乳房如受惊的兔子跳入王的眼眶，是王喜欢的娇小尺寸，王轻托着，用粗糙的腹指磨了磨乳尖，怀中的女孩刺激的直接挺直了腰，“混、哈……混蛋！停下来！嗯啊……”

王受到第一道咒令平等原则的制约，不紧不慢的收回了到处蹂躏的手，起身前轻吻了凛的唇“真是败兴的杂修啊凛。”

猎物比想象中更美味。咒令对王的制约其实十分有限，不过为了更长远的享受猎物，今天还是暂且收手吧。

“杂修主动求着补魔就不违反平等原则了吧”

恶劣的从者摸着下巴如是思考者。

**Author's Note:**

> 邮箱提醒收到了kudos！  
> 真的超级开心啊！！  
> 本来想随缘了的小故事又写了一段~  
> 挨个蹭蹭看文的小可爱们爱你们ヾ(´∀｀。ヾ)  
> Ps:Ao3看不见是哪些小可爱给的kudos太遗憾了呜呜呜呜呜(-ι_- )


End file.
